William Allen Shade (1968) : Research on Famous Genealogies
Famous Genealogies *Famous Descendants of William the Conquerer of England on 09/10/07 *Jessica & Ashley Simpson on 03/05/07 *Mackenzie Astin on 03/11/07 *Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941- ) on 03/11/07 *Rob Lowe on 03/05/07 *Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-) on 04/07/07 *Prince William of Wales (1982-?) on 04/07/07 *William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881) on 09/22/07 *James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915) on 09/22/07 *James Dixon Robinson III (1935-) on 09/23/07 *Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949- ) on 09/30/07 *Liza Minnelli (1946- ) on 10/07/07 *Keith Coogan aka Keith Eric Mitchell (1970- ) on 10/13/07 *Johnny Depp aka John Christopher Depp Jr. (1963- ) on 10/14/07 *Brian Thomas Littrell (1975- ) on 10/18/07 *Kevin Scott Richardson (1971- ) on 10/18/07 *Joshua Clark Davis (1972- ) on 10/28/07 *Mary Chapin Carpenter (1958-) on 11/05/07 *Dirk Benedict aka Dirk Niewoehner (1945-) on 11/22/07 *Haylie Katherine Duff (1985- ) on 11/22/07 *Hilary Erhard Duff (1987- ) on 11/22/07 *Clay Aiken aka Clayton Holmes Grissom (1978- ) on 11/24/07 *Marge Helgenberger aka Mary Margaret Helgenberger (1958- ) on 11/25/07 *George Coleman Eads III (1967- ) on 11/26/07 *Michael Lorenzo Urie (1980- ) on 12/18/07 *Todd Alan Lowe (1972- ) on 12/22/07 *Todd Oldham aka Jacky Todd Oldham (1961- ) on 12/23/07 *Steven R McQueen (1988- ) son of Chad McQueen and grandson of Steve McQueen on 6/27/08 *John Orson Whitaker Jr. (1959- )‎ aka Johnny Whitaker, actor on 06/29/08 *Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980- ) 07/04/08 *Nathaniel James Dusing (1978) om 8/09/08 *Ambrose Gaines IV (1959) aka Rowdy Gaines on 8/09/08 *Gary Wayne Hall Jr. (1974) om 8/10/08 *Michael Steward Heath (1964) on 8/10/08 *Kyra Minturn Sedgwick (1965) on 8/16/08 *Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957) on 8/17/08 *Lauren Bacall aka Betty Joan Perske (1924-2005) on 8/17/08 *Jason Nelson Robards Jr. (1922-2000) on 8/17/08 *Katharine Houghton Hepburn (1907-2003) on 8/17/08 *Henry Jackson Thomas Jr. (1971) on 8/17/08 *Campbell Scott (1961) on 8/17/08 *Skeet Ulrich aka Brian Ray Trout (1970) on 8/17/08 *Jason Patric aka Jason Patric Miller (1966) on 8/17/08 *Diane Keaton aka Diane Hall (1946) on 08/31/08 *Matthew Broderick (1962) on 09/01/08 *Alexandre Egon von Fürstenberg (1970) on 09/10/08 *Paul Balthazar Getty (1975) on 09/11/08 *Nicholas Dean Drago (1981) on 09/12/08 *Osgood Robert Perkins (1974) on 09/12/08 *William Gaston Caperton III (1940)‎ on 09/14/08 *Hugh Caperton (1781-1847)‎ on 09/14/08 *Christopher Rolleston (1817-1888)‎ on 09/14/08 *Francis Joseph Rolleston (1873-1946)‎ on 09/14/08 *Morris King Udall (1922-1998) on 09/14/08 *Joe Flanigan aka Joseph H Dunnigan III (1967) on 09/15/08 *Tony Denman aka Anthony Richard Denman (1979) on 09/20/08 *Gary Andrew Lane (1975) on 09/30/08 *Jay Dee Brannan (1982) on 11/26/08 *Edie Arlisa Brickell (1966) on 11/28/08 *Patrick John Flueger (1983) on 11/29/08 *Garrett John Hedlund (1984) on 11/29/08 *Cary Elwes (1962) on 12/15/08 *Joseph Alberic Fiennes (1970) on 12/17/08 *Helena Bonham Carter (1966) on 12/19/08 *Guy Stuart Ritchie (1968) on 12/19/08 *Hugh Grant (1960) on 12/20/08 *Rupert Everett (1959) on 12/20/08 *Christopher Chace Crawford (1985) on 01/23/09 *Eric Stephen Ladin (1978) on 04/04/09 *Peter Weller (1947) on 04/04/09 *Buffalo Bill Cody aka William Frederick Cody (1846-1917) on 04/04/09 *Wyatt Earp (1848-1929) on 04/04/09 *Laura Dern (1967) on 04/10/09 *Sean Townsend (1979), gymnast on 04/10/09 *Clyde Barrow (1909-1934), criminal on 04/11/09 *Chris Pine (1980), actor on 05/24/09 *Jackson Rathone (1984), actor on 05/25/09 *Sir Walter Raleigh on 08/27/09 *Charles Darwin (1809-1882) on 08/28/09 *Jonathan Swift (1667-1745) on 08/28/09 *John Dryden (1631-1700) on 08/28/09 *Anderson Hays Cooper (1967) on 08/29/09 *Peter Graves (1926-2010) on 3/18/10 *Admiral Horatio Nelson (1758-1805) on 07/28/10 *Admiral Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726-1799) on 8/1/10 *Edward Michael Grylls (1974) aka Bear Grylls on 8/3/10 *Count Vilhelm Archibald Douglas (1883-1960) on 8/19/10 *Jake Pavelka (1978), actor on 1/5/14 *Jessie Pavelka (1982), actor on 1/5/14 *Maxwell George Schneider (1992) on 1/18/15 *Jason Bateman (1969) on 4/15/15 *Liev Schreiber (1967) on 11/26/16 *Pablo Schreiber (1978) on 11/26/16 *Descendants of Anthony Szmanda on 11/06/07 - This is the family of actor Eric Zmanda, but have not made the exact connection yet. *Descendants of Thomas Joseph Behr (1877-1961) on 09/18/08 Category:Ancestries of individuals‎